


【佐鸣】有恃无恐

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 我是一贫如洗的富翁
Relationships: SasuNaru, 佐鸣
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】有恃无恐

**Author's Note:**

> ①雏田（♂）魂穿佐助，角色崩坏，清水狗血小言
> 
> ②佐⇔鸣（♀）+佐←樱+雏（♂）→鸣（♀）

鸽子拍打翅膀的声音将他吵醒，书信落在窗沿，细细的草绳散开，铺展开熟悉的字体和归盼的热切。

「篝火大会，等你回来，我们一起去吧」

捂住有些发烫的脸，他还是不习惯。

这是他变成佐助的第三天。

〈〈〈

这副身体比自己的强壮许多，每一块肌肉发挥出色，每一次呼吸都急缓适中。这是经历了千锤百炼才成就的、含蓄且强大的力量。

说实话，有些嫉妒。

「或许这是鸣人喜欢他的原因之一？」

“佐助！”

就好像晨风轻抚过银铃的声音，他永远听不腻。

鸣人笑着奔向自己，火影袍飞扬，湿润透亮的眼睛一如既往藏不住心意。

她好喜欢这个人啊。

“好久不见。”雏田尽量使自己保持佐助的风格。

“好久不见！”鸣人抱住自己，身体轻盈，像一只蝴蝶飞入怀中。

抬起了手又缓慢放下。

这手臂，不是日向雏田的。

〈〈〈

日向家向火影提亲的事在木叶传开，人人都津津乐道，大家都好奇这个浪漫故事的走向。有人说名门望族天作之合，有人说中之人早已芳心另许。

鸣人再忙也会抽出时间陪自己，把熟悉的路再走上几遍、把熟悉的景色再看上几遍。

“我和鹿丸说好了，给我放一个月的假……我想和你一起去旅行。”

“想去哪里？”

鸣人笑笑：“哪里都可以，你去过的地方，我都想去。”

他从鸣人的表情中看出一丝端倪，那是雀跃的。其实他能猜到个中意味，但他并未去想，他沉浸在鸣人的气息里。他从小就喜欢远远地看她，在他单向的注视之中，瘦弱的身体一路燃烧成点亮世界的火，愈发耀眼，愈发让他着迷。提亲之后，他无数次幻想过鸣人穿白无垢的样子，现在她就站在离自己那么近的地方——从不敢向心上人示好的他此刻竟滋生出了贪婪的情绪。

“对了，篝火大会，一定要来！”

“嗯。”

〈〈〈

鸣人心想自己是不是这阵子太忙导致出现幻觉，佐助居然对着自己笑了。

〈〈〈

“小樱？”

雏田提前来了约定的地点，看到的却是春野樱。

“哎？佐助你也来了啊，我还大会准备结束后去找你………”

“鸣人呢？”

“她？可能还在加班吧……佐助和她约好的吗？”

“嗯。”

无言良久，樱打破了沉默。

“佐助不问问我为什么在这里吗？”

“不好奇。”

樱突然有些哽咽，夜风吹散啜泣声。

“我知道你为什么回来……”

雏田有些惊讶，他没想到樱会在这个时间向佐助告白。

感人至深的单恋和专一，和自己多像、多可怜。等雏田回过神来，他的手已经轻抚过对方的头发。

雏田猛地退开。

“抱歉。”

樱破涕为笑：“佐助，谢谢你。”

太尴尬了，雏田一时间不知道该往哪看。

“不用安慰我，我没那么柔弱。”

“……那就好。”

雏田看着眼前杏目泛红的女人，有些羡慕她的勇气，他不知道自己能不能承受住鸣人的拒绝。

没错，提亲是族长去的，他甚至没有胆子露面。

“希望……你能幸福。”

〈〈〈

鸣人姗姗来迟，一身浅色和服，发髻有些歪斜，颈间还能看见汗水淌过的痕迹。

烟花盛开，照亮木叶，零碎的金色火花映在她眼底。

烟花炸裂的声音，蝉叫，鸣人断断续续的低语，突然变成扰人的杂音，震耳欲聋，听得他烦躁难安。

站在这里的自己好可笑。

“佐助？”

他很想甩手走开，可是鸣人又用这样的眼神看着他。

舌尖苦涩弥散：“佐……我有什么好，你这么喜欢。”

鸣人一愣，突然笑了：“我也不知道你有什么好，反正我喜欢。”

“雏……日向呢？我听说，他向你提亲了，”雏田不去看鸣人的眼睛，“你答复他了吗？”

鸣人不明白佐助为什么突然提起这个，却还是如实回答了：“我打算明天登门拒绝。”

胸口绞痛。

雏田暗暗攥紧拳头：“他喜欢你很久。”

“我知道——”

鸣人面颊上的红晕更加刺激了雏田，他一把抓住鸣人的胳膊，控制不住地喊道：“日向家能给你的，他给不了！”

鸣人被吓到了，愣愣地看着突然发怒的佐助，也没听清他说了些什么。

“日向一族在火之国很有威望，可以稳固你的地位……雏田喜欢你很多年，会永远对你好的……”

“他会永远对你好…”

雏田突然说不下去了，倒逆的气流夹杂着嫉恨和悲伤，堵死了喉咙。

“佐助，你是希望我为了我的前程，去选择雏田吗？”

“他比我更适合你，我什么都没有——”

鸣人推开佐助，低声道：“你是在故意惹我生气？”

“鸣人……”

“我不知道你为什么突然这么说，但我还是再告诉你一遍，我喜欢的、想过一辈子的人，是你，不是他，这个理由够了吗？”

眼前景色突然化成碎片，伴随着一阵剜心的剧痛，他陷入昏迷。

〈〈〈

雏田艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在医院。

“醒了？”

身体一僵，雏田慢慢转过头。

宇智波佐助。

“宇………”

“你觉得我一无所有？”

苍白的嘴唇勾出一抹讥笑：“难道不是吗？你给不了她任何东西，而我可以让那些流言蜚语统统消失，她不会有任何后顾之忧……”

“你不明白，一无所有的是你，日向雏田。”

fin.

魂穿是佐助做的（不要问怎么做的），单纯（？）想让雏田亲耳听鸣人拒绝他

（其实就是不爽提亲啦x）

单箭头就不打tag了


End file.
